HunterXSpirit
by yukicole02
Summary: Killua and Gon find themselves in a strange town after being led astray by a kind woodsman. If being attack on there way their wasn't enough they end up being thrown in the middle a religious town uprising. Even after things calm down they find that their new companion is more trouble than they are actually worth bringing more trouble as their travels continue. Killua X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello yukicole02 here. I have decided to try my hand at a HunterxHunter fanfic. It has actually been a while since I wrote a fic and I am unsure as to how this will go but I hope it will go over well.**

**Summary: ****Killua and Gon find themselves in a strange town after being led astray by a kind woodsman. If being attack on there way their wasn't enough they end up being thrown in the middle a religious town uprising. Even after things calm down they find that their new companion is more trouble than they are actually worth bringing more trouble as their travels continue. **

**Pairings: Killua x Oc and maybe others in the future. **

**Disclaimer: Yukicole02 does not own HunterxHunter. Only the plot line and any characters added to the world. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**UnexpectedxTown**

Killua and Gon. They dynamic duo. Most could say they were two peas in a pod. In short the two worked really well together. These two friends were currently on their way to god knows were since at this very moment they were lost. There was no actual reason for them being lost it was just the expert directions that they got from a woodsman about a week ago has gotten them lost in a vast and empty forest devoid of human life. The reason it's human life and not life is because there was life in this forest. Oh yes there was. In fact Killua actually wished about half way through the week that they had ended up in a barren wasteland with no life than deal with the constant threat of an attack from some foreign species that he had no idea what its weakness was. The forest itself was no form of enjoyment either. The tree tops were thick barely letting in any form of light. This made the entirety of their surroundings look like it was either early evning to late afternoon. Then when night actually fell over the place it was pitch black. It made it difficult for one to see what was in front of them. So by this time in the week the two boys were completely exhausted. They hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep all week. In fact it was a complete miracle that either male was able to function properly at all.

Both boys were currently in a fighting stance which is actually the same stance they been in for literally the last 6 days (today being the 7th). The two were surrounded by large shadow like beast. Although they had no visible mouth the creatures gave off a low growl that would have normally sent any human being running for the hills and the boys probably would have fled were it not for the fact that these beasts were fast. So running from them was not an option but then again fighting wasn't either. Dispite the fact that there was no visible mouth on these beast they had sharp claw as well as a rough body. Any contact with them resulted in injury in some way, shape, or form. Why not hide you may ask. That of course was one of the first things the boys had tried upon figuring out that they couldn't out run or fight them. Though unfortunately for them the beast had an impecible sense of smell. They were simply unable to at this moment able to figure out how to defeat these beast and because of this simple fact the boys are currently fighting on fumes. Both boys were breathing quite heavily. While Gon was completely prepared to continue to fight until he died Killua was trying desperately (which is a word one would barely use to describe Killua's actions) trying to figure out some way to get them out of this situation. Surprisingly enough and to his dismay he couldn't think of anything. Could this possibly be where they die? The thought had occurred to both boys many times before but they had always been able to some how push it down and prevail over every other obsticle and yet some how this seemed some what impossible.

Killua growled gritting his teeth a bit. Some how they needed to get out of this. Just there had to be some way that they could get out of this. Then suddenly the beasts all came to attack at once. Bracing themselves both boys put their arms up in defense waiting for the attack to come but it never did. When they looked from behind their defense to see what was happening. The beast had stopped. They seemed to be frozen where they stood mid attack and suddenly they fell apart. Some in half. Others diagonally. They were all cut in a way in which they would surely die. That there would be no possible way that they could live through it. It was a very precise and calculated attack. Killua was sure he didn't do it and was positive Gon didn't since the other boy was as impulsive and stubborn as a race horse. Finally their bodies realizing that the impending danger was over they collapsed. There was no way after what they had went through for them to actually continue to function after that so the two boys just stopped functioning completely. In short they had passed out.

* * *

Killua found himself waking up in a strange place. At first he was unsure at all as to why he had been asleep at all. Then when the memories finally caught up to him he immediately became alert and began to analyze his surroundings. The room he was in was a normal size and nicely decorated adorned with red and gold paint. Their was a few intricate designs on the wall that would have caused the silver haired male to stare and examine more but he was currently more concerned about the fact that he was in a strange place and their was no sign of his friend. He decided that it was about time that he got up from the bed he was currently. He moved the pale yellow sheets off him and got up from the bed. Surprisingly he felt great. His body didn't feel heavy at all. In fact he felt quite refreshed. It was like he had been asleep for days. This only gave him a bit of relief. That meant if worst came to worst he could easily fight off his opponent. He walked over to the door and pulled it open. He was almost surprised by what he saw in front of him. There was a small female in a red and blue kimono holding a tray of food in her hands. Killua stood there staring right at her and examining her closely. Her hair was black and unusually long for someone of her height touching the floor and most likely dragging behind her when she walked. Her eyes were a sharp red color and seemed to stare into your soul. It probably allowed her to intimidate anyone she spoke to. Though he highly doubted that was the case with this girl.

"I see you are finally awake," her voice was flat not nervous like Killua had expected. Why was that?

She stared at him not faltering one bit.

"I guess you will be able to eat with your friend then..." she said simply her gaze not leaving Killua at all.

She turned with the food in her hand and began to walk down the hallway and paused for a brief moment looking back at Killua who was still standing there. He seemed like he was trying to process the words that the young female had said to him.

"Killua-kun" she spoke simply, "Gon is waiting for you. I would suggest you please wipe that half dazed look off your face and please follow me."

It wasn't till he heard the name Gon that Killua snapped out of his thought processes. He looked toward the girl who had already started once again walking down the hallway at a steady pace. He finally wasted no time trying to catch up to her.

"Wait" he said quickly, "How do you know my name and Gon's?"

She stopped again and her blank look changed slightly to a questioning look as if she were questioning his sanity.

"I see... I thought you were the intelligent one of the two but I believe now that neither of you contain the mental capability to understand the situation you are currently in" she said letting out a small sigh, "it seems I will have to explain myself more thoroughly than I had wanted."

Killua gave her a look of suspicion. He was half expecting her to drop the tray and attack him but she did no such thing. The short female just turned and once again began to walk. This time without having to be told he followed keeping his guard up. He was still unsure of his situation at the moment and this female was still just to suspicious. The two walked in silence down the hall way. Their foot steps echoing off its empty walls. Finally she stopped in front of a pair of large golden door. For a moment Killua was unsure if she would be able to manage to push them open. By what he could tell she was small and delicate. It looked as if she had never had to lift a finger in her life. Compared to the large doors she looked a lot weaker than he had originally thought. Though she held the tray in one hand and easily pushed it walking through the doors not even bothering to wait for him.

When Killua walked in there was a large table and it was large enough to fit hundreds of people, yet there were only three places set and one of them was already occupied and the other had a cup and a tea pot. He brightened seeing the other boy at the table already stuffing his face with what food was there. At least she wasn't lying about Gon. He watched he walk over to the table and place his food across from Gon before she sat down at the head of the table between them. It wasn't until she sat down where the cup and tea pot were and began to pour herself a cup that Gon noticed her and then followed her gaze to Killua. The spiky haired younger ginned wasting no time. He jumped across the table and went to meet Killua. The female seemed unphased by this action and just watched the boys as the interacted as she took a sip of her tear slowly.

"Killllluaaa! I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up," Gon said.

Killua's eyes widened and he stared at Gon questionably, "What do you mean how long was I out?"

Before Gon could even answer the female spoke, "Two weeks and two days. It was quite unusual to say the least. Gon woke up three days after you two got here."

Killua stared at her. Two weeks and two days. That couldn't be right. He shouldn't have been asleep that long. If any thing he should have woken up before Gon.

"If you are looking for an explanation I would suggest you sit down and eat," she continued, "I will explain everything."

Killua hesitated. This was suspicious. It was very suspicious but what choice did he have. Gon had already began to make his way back to where he was sitting and Killua followed and sat where the female had set his food just moment earlier. He stared at the female and she stared back. For a brief moment their eyes met and when they did she spoke.

"You need to eat. While I am aware that someone of your family does not require food all the time. It is important that while you are here you regain what ever strength you have lost while being idle" she said simply.

He was slightly surprised by her words. She said 'of his family' meaning she knew of his background. Slowly he began to eat and once she realized he was not faking she began her explanation.

"Let me introduce myself now. My name is Yuu Mori," she began, "Right now the town you are in is called Fela. Here we worship a goddess by the same name. She is our goddess of luck. I am the head Priestess, and while we do not mind if outsiders come you have come at a particularly bad time"

"Bad time?" Gon asked staring at her, "I don't think I get what you are getting at."

"We are in, at the moment, the middle of a time of unrest," she began calmly, "because of my age there are those who believe I am unfit to be the priestess, though that is only half the issue."

This time it was Killua who interjected, "only half then what is the other half?"

"I have refused to perform this year's human sacrifice," she said rather calmly.

The two male's eyes widened when she said that. Human sacrifice? That was normally not uncommon among towns that were cut off from the world but this was the first time the two had been in a town where they actually performed it. As if sensing their surprised Yuu paused as if waiting for them to say something and when she got no words from them she spoke once again.

"I detested the idea of having to kill one of the towns people even if they think it is an honor," she said with clear distaste, "Though hearing my thoughts of this have not stopped people from trying to get it to continue on schedule. You see some have said that of it was an outsider then I would go through with it."

"So us being attacked in the forest that was your doing?" Killua said.

"Huh?" She sounded surprised, "I see you are still tired Killua. You don't seem to be thinking straight. Why would I attack you an then take care of you. Really that makes no sense."

"Well then if you didn't then who did," he asked.

"Well it wasn't me. Someone had brought you both to me. I had a few servants help me. Take care of you and once you didn't wake up after the first week I dismissed them and took care of you myself" she said.

Both boys stared at her for a while. What she was saying didn't seem to add up. Even if she was a priestess why would she take in outsiders so willingly. Their was clearly something she wasn't telling them but if she was lying to them she was doing a damn good job at doing it.

"Wait why would you dismiss them?" He asked.

"My my aren't you filled with obvious questions Killua-kun," she sighed, "it was obvious you had been given at least 10x a lethal dose of some kind of poison. Though thanks to your immune system you just ended up sleeping long... I believe someone wanted to kill you to use as this year sacrifice."

The conclusion had come out. While Killua had expected as much hearing it was still a surprise. Though it made sense. They get lost in the woods, are attacked by beasts, and then end up speaking to the highest power of the town who just happens to be a young girl. Everything was coming together.

"Then we should make out leave then," he said getting up.

"You can not leave" Yuu said simply.

"What?"

Both boys stared at the female. Her face was blank but her eyes showed clear worry and nervousness.

"Whatever had attacked you... It hasn't left. It's has surrounded the town. No one has been able to defeat it," she said.

"That's impossible stop lying we saw them," Killua said, "I SAW them get killed."

"Well they aren't dead either that or someone is making more of them," she said standing up sounding clearly annoyed either by Killua's unwillingness to believe here or maybe... it was something else that she was annoyed with.

The female paused realizing she had slightly lost her composure and cleared her throat before speaking again, "either way you can not leave here yet so while you are stuck here you are going to help me figure out who poisoned you and who is causing this chaos because I know better than to think that it is our goddess cursing me for not killing an innocent human being."

She pointed her finger at both Killua and Gon as she spoke. She turned and walked off through the doors without another word. After which the two males stared at her before staring at each other.

"Wait how does she know what attacked us," Gon asked.

* * *

**So I'm going to end the first chapter at that. Hopefully you all enjoyed that. Yuu is a strange kind if character and I like her a lot though there are a lot of things about her that will be revealed soon. I look forward to any comments you may have on this chapter. So go ahead and review. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 . More set up stuff for what is going to happen...**

**I just wanted to say did not expect to get reviews so fast. I am really happy to see them. Also I would just like to say that this chapter was written a while ago and I do appreciate any constructive criticism.**

**Before I forget. I am very sorry for the long block of text at the beginning of chapter one. I didn't realize it would bore some of you I will try not to do that next time... or make the paragraphs short ok.**

**Disclaimer: yukicole02 does not own HunterXHunter just the OC and the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**StrikexTwo**

Killua felt like hitting himself. Why hadn't he realized it first? He felt almost ashamed that Gon had caught that before him but the sudden change in the female's attitude had surprised him. The two boys continued to stare at each other for another brief moment before it hit them to follow the female. They both broke off into a full blown sprint as they went through the doors after Yuu. Even though it was highly impossible for Yuu to have made it too far with the amount of time it took Killua and Gon to realize her small slip up they still wanted to make sure. After all they still have no idea what the young female was capable of. As soon as the female was in sight once again the boys wasted no time surrounding her (which was quite unnecessary). Killua was in front of her while Gon covered the back. Yuu stopped walking and raised an eye brow. It was clear that the female was confused. She made no effort to hide that from the two boys. She looked at both and gave out a sigh as if she was trying to contain some other form of emotion.

"What is it that you two need" Yuu finally said her face neutral or at least she was trying for it to be, "I thought you two were going to continue eating or something."

"How do you know?" Killua asked wasting no time.

He was not going to get side tracked by her other questions. He was not going to allow her to distract him.

"Know what? Killua-kun I am not sure at all what you mean at all" she said her face not changing at all.

"About what attacked us how do you know?" he asked again.

This time the female's eye showed a bit of surprise. It was clear she wasn't expecting them to catch on to what she said so fast. She stood their in silence for a bit as if she was trying to think of a good excuse. She clicked her tongue showing an annoyed face making it obvious that she had screwed up.

"I didn't attack you if that is what you are thinking" Yuu said her voice was clearly annoyed this time which was a surprise to both boy since she had been trying so hard up until now to keep all her emotions hidden from them.

"We can't believe that," Killua said.

"Oh," was all she said and stared at him.

Her expression went back to its neutral state as if she had realized something causing her annoyance to go away.

"Killua-kun. Gon-kun," she began, "I am allowing you free reign of my home. I nursed you back to health and not only that but I have told you all I know of the situation SO."

She paused as if for dramatic affect and then smiled looking at both boys. When she saw the look of surprise on their faces she continued.

"There is no reason why you should question me further. Because you have become the center of attention you will help me," she said, "Or you can take your chances back out there!"

She held her arms out for dramatic effect. She was faking this. It was all an act and Killua knew it. For what he had gathered about her demeanor she would never act like this. She sounded like some kind of sick psychopath or something. She looked at both of them and once she knew they weren't buying it she put her arms down. She stared at both of them and stopped smiling sighing a bit.

"Geez... This is hard you know," she said.

Both boys raised an eyebrow.

"You both accusing me. You are expecting me to attack you or something," she said giving out sigh, "... I would do that but against you two I could never win which is more of a reason for me to ask for your help."

They stared at her. Killua was beginning to understand ist how desperate she was of she was now having to ask two outsiders. Kids to say the least for help. They all stood their in silence for the longest time.

"Tch listen just help me out so we can all just end this. Then you can both go about your life," she said and walked off.

This time the boys didn't follow this time. They were dumb founded. This girl was something. Suddenly both boys eyes widened.

"She never answered our question..." Gon said.

"Shit that damn girl," Killua growled in frustration.

* * *

It took to long for them to get Yuu alone. Well to Killua it took to long. While the male was a fairly patient person compared to his friend but this female put him off track the last time thy spoke. She purposely avoided his question which means she was hiding something from them. Though he didn't expect her to tell them everything at once. They had just met. She barely knew anything about him. All she knew was about his family but not about HIM and the reason that this frustrated him so much was quite unknown to him. Finally they had gotten her alone. They pretty much cornered her in some room. It was clearly different from all the others. Unlike the other rooms this one did bare the normal Red and Gold coloring. Instead this one was black and silver. the two boys were for a moment intrigued by this difference but they figured they could always ask the reasoning behind its difference later. Right now their main concern was about how this mysterious female knew the specifics about what attacked them and how she expected them to help her.

"You need to start talking," Killua said.

Yuu raised her eyebrow like she always does staring at Killua a moment before speaking. Each action she did was obviously very calculated.

"About what the plan? or are you hinting at something completely different?" she asked.

"You know exactly what I am talking about" he said.

At this point it was obvious that Gon was just back up in case the female tried something (which she clearly wasn't going based on her current attitude toward them). She tried to look genuinely surprised but at this point it looked like in front of these two she had stopped trying to hide any hidden intention she had.

"Oh? You still want to know how I knew what attacked you?" she asked, "That is an easy answer. I was told. The person who saved you gave me a lovely detailed description about what attacked you and of course you are correct that I did lie to about how you got here but I am in no way involved in what ever is causing my town to go into chaos."

Killua stared. She had said that so easily. He wasn't sure if it was rehearsed or if she was just saying it so that they could move on to things that she found more important. Either way he decided to suck it up and take the answer for now since the reason the female has yet to let them out to be on the mercy of the towns people was because she needed their help.

"Now then would you like to here my plan or do you plan to continue to accuse me of everything under the sun," she mused almost cracking a smile but stopping herself.

Killua waved his hand indicating she could tell them.

"Alright I would like for Killua-kun to be the sacrifice and the-," she was cut off by Gon's scream of surprised.

She stared at the spikey haired male as if she had not expected this (though she should have expected as much seeing as she was offering his friend as a sacrifice).It was probably stupid for her to think the next words out of Gon's mouth would be rational.

"I'll do it!" He said quickly.

"No," she said with a blank stare.

Her reaction was so blatant one would think am she had no heart after seeing a friend offer themself for another.

"Killua is not going to die. I want to use him in order to being out the rebels," she said simply, "from what I have learned I believe Killua is the best person. All he has to do it pretend to be an innocent outsider who thinks he is 'lucky' enough to be picked to participate in the ceremony. Then who ever attacked you will realize their mistake and come back to kill Killua once and for all allowing us to catch them."

Killua blinked. Damn that was actually quite a good idea. Though he probably could have thought of it himself. He was still slightly impressed that the female was able to come up with such a plan.

"Details will be explained later but Gon you will be of help as well since you are Killua's friend all you have to do is stand there an support him," she said.

Sounded more like a pity role to Killua but Gon seemed excited about it none the less so he shrugged it off. This was going to be a risky plan for all of them. One slip up an they could die. One misspoken word could spell the end for all of them. So no matter what happened he was going to have to be careful. The moment things went bad he planned to abandon the female (even with Gon's protests). That was his plan.

Yes

That was his plan.

* * *

**As you can see Yuu is still a strange mystery... kinda just a little bit. Yeah still a lot to learn about her. Any way we can see Killua's resolve... or not that is not what it is called. I am going to try and keep the POV away from Yuu until later chapters mostly because it helps aid the mystery. I think it does any way. I hope you enjoy all reviews are welcome. Thank you to all who reviewed last time I hope to see you again.**


End file.
